Main pawn
Main Pawns are fully customizable pawns that will assist the Arisen throughout Dragon's Dogma. Unlike other Pawns, they cannot be permanently dismissed. When they die, they will always respawn when the player touches the next Rift Stone. The main pawn is created when the player first accesses the Rift in the Encampment after fighting the Cyclops in the quest Call of the Arisen. __TOC__ Description Inside the world of Dragon’s Dogma, the player takes on the role of the Arisen who is accompanied by their own created pawn, called a Main pawn. They are able to put their own likes and particularities into the main pawn during the creation phase. The main pawn will be traveling with the player on this long journey and the player will select everything on behalf of the main pawn, including appearance, vocations, equipment and skills. In this game, the player does not just single handedly decide the main pawn's actions. The main pawn learns from the player’s moves, orders, and when the Arisen's decisions are made. So, if the player is an aggressive type that always jumps into battle first without thinking, then the player's pawn will mirror that play style. If the player goes for the weakest or strongest foe first, the pawn will again mirror how the Arisen acts. Every time the player does something, this will have an effect on the pawn’s thoughts and movements. The main pawn is a custom AI tailored to how the player plays the game. Initially, the pawn AI will improve based on the player’s job and the decisions the player makes; The Arisen's play style will shape the pawn's AI. The main pawn will attempt to match the player’s actions and fighting patterns and start to do things on their own. If the player would like to change any of their pawn's speech patterns and inclinations, the player can go to the Pawn Guild or certain rest camps across Gransys, where they will find a Knowledge Chair. In the Knowledge Chair, the main pawn will then ask the player on what and how they should improve. For deeper, more lasting changes in behavior, the player can purchase inclination potions from Johnathan at the Encampment. Customizing the appearance of the main pawn will also affect gameplay. If the pawn is heavier set, then the amount of weight that the character can carry is increased. If characters are overencumbered it will take more stamina to perform any movements and overall speed will be reduced. The character's base weight also has an effect on how soon spent stamina can be recovered; larger characters use stamina slower and replenish it more slowly while small characters use it more quickly and replenish it faster. Bigger characters will have a longer reach when they attack, but have a proportionately larger hitbox, so they are a little easier to hit. Smaller characters have a shorter hit range, but are more difficult to hit, and move a little faster than their larger counterparts. The gender of the character can also have an effect on gameplay, since a woman's body mass is typically less than that of a man of similar height. Since character reach and stamina are a major part of the game, every detail put into the main pawn will shape how the pawn interacts with the game's world. Online Main pawns can be hired by other Arisen to help them during their journey and can thus be in multiple games at once. While spending time aiding another Arisen, the main pawn will receive Rift Crystals as pay for their support. Main pawns "return" from other players' worlds after sleeping at a resting place. They can come bearing gifts from the other player, along with a rating and comment, if one is given. Pawns will remember their actions in other worlds, allowing them to gain knowledge on how to kill foes and offer insight into completing quests the player has not yet undertaken. Customizing Appearance * To further customize the appearance of the pawn after the start of the game, the player needs to purchase the Art of Metamorphosis at The Encampment. Johnathan sells it from his Rift Shop (Caution: This can only be used once per save file). *After completing the quest The Final Battle, during Post-Game the player can purchase the Secret of Metamorphosis at the Encampment which will allow them to freely change the appearance of the Arisen and the Main pawn as often as desired. This function is accessed at the Main Menu screen. *The hairstyles and facial details including voice of both characters can be altered at Devyn's Barber Shop in Gran Soren, although one cannot change gender or alter their body. Every time this is done, the player must pay a fee in Gold. Notes * Inclinations determine the pawn's behaviors. Some inclinations work better on particular vocations and not so well on others. **Inclination potions for changing main pawn behavior are sold by Johnathan at the Encampment for a nominal sum of Rift Crystals; these potions can be duplicated at the Black Cat for a payment of Gold for those with scant RC. * Make sure to alternate your main pawn's job class in order to properly manipulate their stat growth. For example, if you keep your main pawn as a Sorcerer for all 200 levels (the level cap), your pawn will have a very high magic attack stat, but extremely low physical defense, very low physical attack strength, low HP, and low Stamina. Study the appropriate Vocations to increase each stat for a well balanced pawn. * A Mage pawn equipped with a Legion's Might staff is virtually immortal. Whenever such a pawn is killed it will auto-revive without any assistance from the Arisen - there are exceptions including being consumed by the Brine and being hit by Death 's scythe. * The Suasion augment stacks. Having all four party members with the Suasion augment will maximize the price of anything the Arisen sells. * The secret augment Fortune equipped on the main pawn will produce a significant increase in Rift Crystal drops. Quotes *"I grant you Fire's Bite!" * "You shall not cast!" *"Wolves hunt in packs!" *"This place must have seen a ferocious battle." *"Armed rogues!" *"They're armed, master!" *"Armed bandits, Arisen!" *"So, what do you propose?" * "Its dark... where do we go from here?" *"What's this?" *"This looks interesting." *"Hm? What's that?" *"Let's have a look..." *"This may provide aught of use." *"Goblin!" *"Careful, a goblin!" *"Saurian!" *"Sulfur Saurian!" *"The tail is severed!" *"Strike the tail!" *"Even in numbers, a weakling is a weakling still!" *"Cyclopes!" *"It seems all roads lead to Gran Soren." *"Harpies!" *"Snow Harpies!" *"Beware the harpy's song!" *"Fire works well!" *"It hates fire!" *"Burn them to ash!" *"Remember to save enough for lodging." *"The path splits..." *"I'll take that." *"Ur-Dragon!" *"I must away!" *"Falling back!" *"I...I'll have nightmares from that one." *"Hobgoblin!" *"'Tis far stronger than a common goblin!" *"Grimgoblin!" *"It grows frenzied!" *"I do dearly miss the sun..." *"A boat....?" * "As you like it." *"What an incredible view." *"The views extends for leagues along the shore." *"The canyon floor is an apt spot to find ourselves surrounded. We'd best be careful." * "I'll full search this area." * "No interruptions!" *"With practice, precision strikes and enchantment use will become routine." *"Perhaps we could avoid further battle..." *"Given the looks of things, we'd best be prepared afore pressing on." *"...Bah." *"Yah!" *"Rrgh!" *"'Tis our chance!" *"I'll ill miss this dank place." *"I have it!" *"Do watch your funds." *"I'll grab hold of it!" *"Leave these to me." *"You cannot let it win!" *"N-no!" *"Do not go quietly! Keep struggling!" *"On my way, master! Be strong!" *"Hold on!" *"Did it!" *"We have triumphed!" *"Strength in numbers, Arisen." *"That's all? Barely worth the effort." *"Are you unharmed, master?" *"Don't worry, I am here." *". . .you'll be fine now." *"There is no need to be reckless!" *"Stay with me!" *"Open your eyes!" *"No... No!" * "Suppose I went too easy on it..." * "Not this pawn... not this day!" *"What a gaffe." *"'Tis but a flesh wound!" *"So many beds." *"A white wolf. It will be red soon enough!" *"It bears the head of a cock!" *"Shall we jump? It might shorten our path ...Or our lives" *"Am I alone in wishing to be out of here?" *"Very well!" *"The goat is casting death spell!" *"Have at you!" *"The ranged ones are mine!" *"...Fine" *"Bones...Walking bones!" *"It has but one eye! Strike it!" * "That was hardly a warm up." *"They're nimble. Watch your back." *"Insolence!" *"Just wait. We'll see a weakness." *"Out of the way!" * "Is that all?" * "What did you expect, with my help?" *"Certainly its pack draws near." *"A mite old for children's games aren't you, Master?" *"Not bad... That actually hurt." *"Look Arisen, a rope! Looks suspicious..." *"It's over!" *"After this... comes the fun part." *"Let us light this beacon, if just for the present." *"'Tis more brutish still than a normal ogre!" *"They attack men with especial zeal!" *"Yet there is much to find in these unexplored lands, Master." *"Defeating the goat's head makes a chimera wild." *"I'll catch you!" Category:Characters Category:Concepts Category:Main Pawn Category:Pawns